


we are friends

by Beancrown



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: Sam和Buckey與寵物們打打鬧鬧的生活。





	

Redwing是隻漂亮的獵隼，因為他的翅膀上和大部分獵鷹不同帶著紅褐色斑紋，因此得到這個名字。他有許多朋友，貓貓狗狗和另一隻體型更大一些的老鷹，但是他最喜歡的朋友是一隻有點臭臉的長毛貓Grumpy。

~~~

Sam Wilson雖然很不想承認，但是所有復仇者之中他最為注意的人是冬日戰士，或許因為在退伍軍人部的工作經歷，也或許是自身經驗，他知道PTSD對人的影響有多麼巨大，對待Bucky他總是比別人多了些耐心。

~~~~~~~~~~

一貓一鳥的初見面相當不愉快，Grumpy完全發揮了貓兒捕獵者的天性，猛地撲到Redwing身上壓制住掙扎的鳥兒，並且試圖叼住對方的頸子，不甘示弱的獵隼猛力揮舞爪子和翅膀攻擊對方，最後的結果是兩敗俱傷，Redwing與Grumpy被各自的主人分開抓去上藥並且好好地教訓了一頓。

~~~

Sam和Bucky的初見面完全和友好沒甚麼關係，他狠狠地踹飛了冬日戰士，而對方則是扯下了他的一隻翅膀，但是Sam後來仔細想想，那不是他和Bucky的初次見面，而是和被洗腦的，毫無人性的，作為武器的冬日戰士。

“所以我第一次真的見到你的時候你正在買李子。”Sam一邊說著，一邊遞給Bucky一個洗好的李子。

“我喜歡李子。”Bucky隨手把李子在衣服上擦了擦，拭乾水分之後咬了一大口。“媽的為什麼這麼酸！”

“喔，大概是你拿到了唯一沒熟的那個。”

“你是故意的吧！”

“咬我啊。”

~~~~~~~~~~

或許是不打不相識，自此之後Redwing和Grumpy老是膩在一起，雖然看起來他們老是在打架，你打我一爪子我啄你一口的。

~~~

“看著他們簡直就像是看到了他們的主人。”漂亮的紅髮女特務從桌上的大碗裡抓了一把爆米花，一邊吃一邊看戲似地把視線從左移到右。

“的確，比全美國所有的真人秀加起來還精彩。”Clint也抓了一把爆米花。

左邊是Redwing和Grumpy正在打架，右邊是Sam和Bucky為了搶奪遙控器互相拳打腳踢，可憐的Steve正努力地想把他們分開。

~~~~~~~~~~

Grumpy是抓老鼠的好手，他也會抓些老鼠以外的東西，小型的鳥類、蜥蜴之類的，並不是想吃，大概是為了打發時間，他主要還是吃貓飼料的；而Redwing是猛禽，食料大多是牛肉、雞肉。但是自從Grumpy和Redwing開始組隊一起打獵以來，好幾次主人們都見到被兩隻動物分食的獵物的殘骸，或是Grumpy爪子上、Redwing喙邊帶著一點點血跡。主人們此時就會指責對方的寵物帶壞了自己的寶貝。

~~~

“老天啊你看到他們在吃甚麼嗎！！！”Sam一臉驚恐地看著頭碰著頭撕咬獵物的獵隼和貓兒。這是他第一次見到寵物們這麼明確底展現出大自然的法則。

“老鼠吧，這隻還挺大，他們兩個捕獵的技巧都提升了。”Bucky探頭看了一下，隨即興趣缺缺地移開視線，繼續把注意力放到電視螢幕上，他正致力於補完所有的星際大戰電影。

“你沒有抓到重點，我的問題是他們從復仇者大樓的那兒抓來的老鼠？”

“你可以把這個問題反映給Stark，不過我想搞不好這是F.R.I.D.A.Y.特別幫他們準備的。”

“那他可真貼心，希望那些老鼠都是無菌養殖的。”

~~~~~~~~~~

和Grumpy從小一起長大的黃金獵犬Captain也是Redwing的好朋友，Captain總是笑咪咪地搖著尾巴，但是生氣的時候沒有一隻動物敢去惹他。他們會一起參與接飛盤的遊戲，Captain衝去接飛盤時Grumpy負責搗亂絆住狗狗的步子，而Redwing則看準時機把飛盤搶走，最後一貓一鳥一起站在大狗的背上慶祝勝利。

~~~

“ON YOUR LEFT!!!!!!!!!!”Sam用盡全力快速地跑過Steve左側，然後大笑著回頭，這麼久以來他第一次跑過美國隊長，雖然用了些作弊的手段。

“老天啊，Sam，別這麼不擇手段！”Steve擺脫了從後方勒住他脖子的Bucky，萬分無奈地走到Sam身邊。

Sam甚麼都沒說，只是露出了燦爛的笑容和Bucky用力擊掌。

Redwing喜歡啄貓咪的耳朵，Grumpy總是被啄耳朵，他會甩頭試圖躲開站在背上的鳥兒，真的受不了的時候才會出手把Redwing拍開。

Redwing也會去啄Captain的耳朵，大狗會毫不在意並且興奮地開始和Redwing開始玩你追我逃的遊戲。

但是Redwing從來不敢啄俄羅斯藍貓Katya的耳朵。

~~~

Natasha對於Bucky提出的疑問，回答道：“因為他第一次去啄Katya的時候就被咬住頸子捉到我面前獻寶，我稱讚了Katya之後她非常興奮地拔掉Redwing三分之一的羽毛。”

一邊說著，Natasha一邊轉身一個踢擊把Sam撂倒，踩著他的肩胛骨不讓他起身，“就像Sam為什麼不太願意陪我練習近身格鬥一樣。”

“因為從第一次開始，她每次都會把我打得滿地找牙，”Sam面朝下痛苦地叫道，“而且旁邊還會有觀眾幫她助威。”

Bucky和身邊看熱鬧的Clint立刻歡快地開始為Natasha鼓掌。

~~~~~~~~~~

有時候Redwing沒控制好力道啄得太大力，Grumpy也會用力拍打他，被貓爪子拍開之後鳥兒會再次振翅飛到貓背上，在貓背上採來踩去地猶豫一陣子確定貓咪不生氣了才繼續玩。也有Grumpy沒注意一不小心抓傷了Redwing的時候，受傷的頭幾天鳥兒會稍微安靜一些，但是沒過多久傷好得差不多了又會開始和貓兒玩。

Grumpy雖然好像不耐煩，但是如果Redwing不跟他玩，他也不高興。就像現在Redwing站在一隻黑貓背上踏來踏去還探頭啄黑貓的鬍子，但是黑貓懶洋洋地趴著完全不為所動，偶爾甩甩頭或是齜牙。

Redwing似乎很喜歡新玩伴，玩夠了黑貓的鬍子就站在對方背上開始梳理羽毛，他的右邊翅膀上還帶著淺淺的傷口，是不久前惹毛了Grumpy被抓傷的，在傷口痊癒之前他不太敢去和臭臉貓玩，因此有了新玩伴讓他很高興。

黑貓注意到坐在不遠處瞪著背上的獵隼的Grumpy幾乎實質化的視線，評估著Redwing被攻擊的可能以及是否需要出手保護，但是看了一會兒發現Grumpy轉過頭氣哼哼地跑去縮在沙發底下之後，決定不管他。

~~~

Bucky有點不高興，他端著牛奶麥片陰沉沉地盯著坐在T'challa身邊興致勃勃地對美國流行音樂發展史發表評論的Sam。

活潑的天性和職業經驗讓Sam對於接觸陌生人完全沒有障礙，尤其是確認了Wakanda國王真的挺喜歡貓--還被反問一句：“那你喜歡鳥嗎？”之後，Sam完全就把對方歸入朋友的範圍，開始熱情地對T'challa介紹美國的文化。

從兩天前的好萊塢強片推薦到現在的歷代流行金曲推薦，Sam似乎有說不完的話題，T'challa也挺感興趣，畢竟之前可從來沒人跟他說過這些。國王是個好聽眾，安靜專心地傾聽，偶爾對偶興趣的話題發表意見。

又看了一眼說到Marvin Gaye眼神發亮興致高昂的Sam和拿著手機開始搜索影片的T'challa，前冬日戰士恨恨地吞下一大口麥片，不太知道自己為什麼要心情不好，仔細想想，只不過是兩天沒和Sam鬥嘴打架搶遙控器爭奪Steve最好朋友的位置罷了，沒甚麼大不了的。

用力開解自己之後，Bucky覺得自己可以心平氣和地吃完剩下的牛奶麥片，但是他聽到Sam問T'challa想不想去康尼島的遊樂園看看並且T'challa答應之後，Bucky決定對Sam使用‘用眼神殺死你’技能。

這個技能顯然沒用因為Sam還是和T'challa去了康尼島。

而且沒有給Bucky帶禮物回來。

~~~~~~~~~~

Grumpy其實很喜歡Redwing踩在背上啄他的耳朵，也喜歡偶爾Redwing叼到面前與他分享的獵物，雖然跨越物種但是他覺得自己是Redwing最好的朋友，只有他才能忍受這隻煩人的獵隼。

Redwing也喜歡Grumpy，在獵隼看來如果他不罩著孤僻的臭臉貓那Grumpy可能除了Captain之外一輩子都不會有其他朋友，雖然貓兒似乎不在意但是有朋友總是比孤獨一生好吧。

~~~

“哎呀，一早就窩在一起啊。“Sam一邊把平底鍋裡的荷包蛋鏟進盤子裡一邊看了一眼又開始日常啄耳朵遊戲的貓和鳥。

“當然，”Bucky大爺似地坐在桌邊等著上菜，“他們是朋友啊，就像我們。”

Sam翻著白眼把盛著早餐的盤子放在Bucky面前，又放上餐具和咖啡杯，一邊到咖啡一邊吐槽，“就現在的狀況我覺得對你而言我不是朋友。”

“會特別幫我做早餐的只有媽媽和情人”Bucky的最後幾個字咬在嘴裡，含混不清。

“首先我要說這不是特別幫你做的早餐，我也做了Steve和Nat和其他人的，還有我真的不想當你媽媽。”Sam覺得自己的白眼已經翻到後腦勺了。

“我也不想要你當我媽媽，我是想.........”

“想怎樣啊？”Sam (黑人問號. jpg)

“不想怎樣啦！”Bucky (惱羞成怒. jpg)

THE END


End file.
